fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith Ranosga
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}}Zenith Ranosga are extremely vicious Brute Wyverns whose glacial power has spiked on an unprecedented scale, far too powerful for any normal hunter to take on. Known for their highly developed claws and maw. Physiology Zenith Ranosga's developed parts are its claws and its head. The claws have grown considerably in size and are coated in ice, and near the ends the ice covering the claws become more blade-like, essentially giving Zenith Ranosga three pairs of swords. These are extremely heavy and big, so the beast has to walk on all fours, very rarely lifting them unless enraged. Its knuckles also have several thick ice spikes to suffice as its fist-fighting form. Its horn has grown longer and is covered in ice, and instead of being more like a harpoon, it is more of a deadly spear specially designed for killing. Ice also forms, creating what is essentially a second set of teeth over its original pair, sat just outside the gums. Its fur is permanently frozen, with some spikes of ice present on its tail, forming a sort of spiny club similar to the Parched species, as well as some spikes forming near its horn and shoulders, facing forward, and some on its back which face backwards, but are all equally dangerous. Behaviour With its newfound power comes extreme aggression. Seeing the strength it has, it loses its fear of anything and will attack just about anything that it sees, leaving entire regions desolated. However, it is still seen eating everything it kills. To sum it up, it is fearless. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain It is an extremely high-ranking predator, and one could say it is on par with Elder Dragons, and has even been observed eating more monster meat than fish. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Zenith Ranosga will attack just about anything it sees, even if it happens to be an extremely powerful monster that is capable of slaying it. Tracks Fish Scraps are replaced with Giant Clawprints. Specific Locale Interactions Zenith Ranosga has no specific locale interactions to note, other than it is less likely to regain stamina through fishing. Special Behaviours Zenith Ranosga has no special behaviours to note. Cutscene Zenith Ranosga has no planned cutscenes. Abilities Now becoming a Zenith Species, its abilities have become extreme, often following them up to something more powerful or, as expected, exaggerated elemental abilities. In addition to this, its long claws are able to cause bleeding of multiple kinds while keeping foes away, so getting close to a Zenith Ranosga is an achievement in its own right. In addition, its lungs have improved greatly, allowing its icy breath to reach further distances with more potency and ferocity as well as an icy set of teeth sat just outside its mouth, which it uses to tear prey and hunter alike to shreds. Moves improved from the original species are listed with a * symbol. Those that do not appear have little to no changes. * *Bite - Same as normal, but it will always inflict Severe Iceblight on hit and does moderate damage. In addition, it may follow up with Swipe or Slam, followed by Tail Spin. Does moderate damage and does sliding knockback. * *Rushing Bite - Same as normal, but it will always inflict Severe Iceblight on hit and does moderate damage. Follows up with a last-minute Ram. Moderate damage and does sliding knockback. * *Tail Whip - Same as normal, but it deals more damage due to icy spikes and has a high chance of inflicting Stun, unless halved or negated completely. It may also follow this up with Tail Crush. It can also stop on the first spin. Does moderate damage and does heavy knockdown. * *Shoulderbarge - Done the same as normal, but it travels further during it. After, it may follow up by either swinging its head upwards, causing upswings, slamming its tail, causing flying knockdowns or outright doing another shoulderbarge. It will never follow up from the second shoulderbarge. All mentioned attacks do above-moderate damage and have a high chance to inflict Stun. * *Ram - The same as normal, except Zenith Ranosga moves much faster than the original, and may use this again for a total of three times. May end with Slam. Getting hit by its horn does heavy damage and causes flying knockdown, and getting hit by anywhere else during this move (excluding Slam) does moderate damage and sliding knockback instead. * *Swipe - Almost the same as normal, but it has longer reach (if claws have not been broken twice yet) and may use this twice or thrice in a row, or follow up with Slam on the first swipe. Does moderate damage and does sliding knockback, while also having a chance to inflict Bleeding, or Blood if the target already has Bleeding. Rage and Tired States Rage State Zenith Ranosga goes berserk with its attacks and combos, and starts using more high-level Ice-Elemental moves. Parts of its body also freeze, making it harder to damage it. Tired State Standing under the drool from Ranosga's mouth will inflict Severe Iceblight, but it uses combos less regularly and its body becomes more vulnerable to blows. Mounts In addition to its normal mounting spots, its gargantuan claws can now be mounted. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropoda * Superfamily: Long Claw Wyvern * Family: Rano Habitat Range Zenith Ranosga's new power is restricted to areas with lots of ocean around it, so it is left isolated in only two known locales. Ecological Niche Zenith Ranosga excel that of a normal one, and is practically a force of nature in its own right. Because of their truly monstrous strength, they have very few predators. Biological Adaptations For the Zenith Species of the Ranosga, it is still widely unknown. However, biologists theorize that a Zenith Ranosga is an old, battle-scarred individual with a birth defect that makes its claws continue to grow, even after maturing. It's also thought that it has been using its icy breath regularly during its prime for it to have improved so drastically. Behaviour Due to their restricted habitat range, they can't truly be considered nomadic anymore; they are forced to hold territories. However, much like the normal species, they are driven by hunger to attack and eat. They will also never interact with other Ranosga. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken a total of three times. The second break drastically weakens the power of its horn-based attacks, while the third break weakens its biting attacks and decreases the chance of being inflicted with Bleeding and Blood. * Both claws can be broken twice. The second break retracts their reach and decreases the chance of being inflicted with Bleeding and Blood. * Its back can be broken and turns it into a weak point. * Its tail can be broken then severed. * Its hindlegs can be broken and results in a guaranteed topple. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters Zenith Ranosga has no interactions planned thus far. Interactions with Unique Statuses As a Zenith Species, Zenith Ranosga cannot be affected by any unique status. Notes * Credit to FireBall13 for ideas regarding design. Trivia * Zenith Ranosga is GoldenDragonIlo's first Zenith Species. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Zenith Species Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Extreme Iceblight Monster Category:Bleeding (Frontier) Monster Category:Bloodied Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo